


Things You Said-

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: Based on the Tumblr Prompt Post: Things You SaidShort and Sweet Pricefield One-ShotsLink: http://robbersdjh.tumblr.com/post/114789651506/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things





	1. Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

"I miss you".

Her voice is soft and quiet, but her tone betrays her true emotion.

She's scared.

"I miss you, too" I reply, "I miss you so much,".

It's only been two weeks since Max moved, but it already feels like a lifetime.

"I'm sorry if I seem distant," she tells me with a light sigh, "This is still a lot to prosses".

"I know," I say, "It's okay… take all the time you need".

But it's not okay.

I want Max to get over herself and talk to me more because I can already feel her slipping away.

"How's school?".

She doesn't say anything for a moment, so I know that it's not going well.

"It's weird not having you there".

"We were in different schools for almost a year, Max… and you were fine without me".

"But you were still there, Chloe," she says, "I still saw you every day"

"I'm here for you now,".

"It's not the same".

I know what she means.

I've barely been able to get out of bed knowing that Max wasn't going to be there when I got home from school.

"I know".

There's a second of silence before Max sniffles and speaks up again.

"When can you visit?".

And that's the question I've been avoiding all night.

Max has been asking me to visit for days now, and I haven't had the heart to tell her that I'm not going to be able to for a while.

Years maybe.

It's no secret that the Price Family (or whats left of it) is poor, so a weekend bus ticket to Seattle is a luxury we literally can't afford.

"Soon," I lie, "I hope".

Keeping her hoping is better than disappointing her.

"Okay…" she whimpers, "I miss seeing your face and hearing your laugh".

I chuckle a little and wipe tears of my own because I can't stand holding her when she cries.

I want nothing more than to hold her again.

"You're a goop".

"I'm your goop".

We both chuckle a little.

"We'll be friends forever… right?" I ask, seriousness in my voice.

Max is quiet again, but only for a moment,

"Yeah… forever".

"Promise?".

I need to hear her say it.

Not a tape.

"I promise," she says.

I smile a little and press my phone closer to my ear.

"Even when we're apart." Max continues, "We're still Max and Chloe ".


	2. Things You Said After It Was Over

_"_ _We're always together, okay? Even when we're apart. We're still Max and Chloe. I will always, always love you…"_

"Liar," I say, rewinding the tape again.

_"_ _Even when we're apart. We're still Max and Chloe"._

"What are we now that you're gone, huh?" I say, rewinding it again.

_"_ _I will always, always love you…"._

I pause, rewinding and listening to Max say she will always love me.

"If you love me, why'd you leave me?".

She hasn't returned my calls.

Or my texts.

She's moved on.

She's left me behind.

"You promised," I say, replaying the tape.

I want to hate her, I want to allow myself to feel the hate that I should be feeling but I have none.

No matter what Max does… I could never hate her.

Even when she leaves me behind.

I understand why.

Max has always struggled to keep in touch.

It's just in her nature and I understand.

Or…

I want to.

"If you were here, Max," I say, "If you were here".

If you were here I'd still love you.

If you were here I'd want to be there for you.

If you were here, I'd want to help you through whatever is going on in your life and make you feel better.

If you were here…

But you're not.

And it's over.

I can tell.

I knew this would happen and I still kept hoping I was wrong.

"So much for forever" I mutter, getting up and putting the tape away.

I've listened to it for hours, just wanting to hear the sound of her voice even though it breaks my heart with every syllable she says.

"Forever doesn't exist, Max".

But for you it does…

And I'll wait for you.

No matter how long it takes.

No matter how much you hurt me.

No matter how much I've cried over you.

This isn't over.

Even though it is.

I grab my jacket and check the date time, seeing I'm running late for a meeting.

October 7, 2013.

Even if I never see you again…

I won't hate you.

If anything…

Distance does make the heart grow fonder.

Because no matter what you do, Maxine Caulfield, no matter your reasons.

I will still love you.

And even though it's over.

It never really is.


End file.
